Searching for a dad
by Milou
Summary: Gabrielle is married to Iolaus and her daughter Maeve found out that her dad is not to one she thought...


Title: Searching for a Dad  
Author: Milou  
Archive: If you want it its yours!! Just tell me where you put it!  
Disclaimer: As usual these characters are not mine, if they were I would not   
write about them I would be too busy dealing with them and their billions   
problems!!! And flirting with some of them too!!  
Timeline: The Gods are still alive and so does Joxer. Xena and Hercules are   
married for 20 years, Iolaus and Gabrielle for 17 years. Joxer is married   
with Meg and Virgil is around 18.....  
Couples: Iolaus/Gabrielle, Maeve/Virgil, Xena/Hercules, + Gabrielle and   
every men she shared a bond with since the beginning..... Strange but hey,   
Maeve is looking for her dad.....  
Summary: Maeve, Gabrielle's and Iolaus's daughter learns that her father is   
not the one she thinks....  
  
  
  
  
Maeve was staring at her younger brother and sister as they were eating   
their birthday cake. Well that is you can call eating what they were doing   
with it. They got cake all over their face, even in their hair. That was the   
hair Maeve was staring at. She took a hand of hers, non-curly and black, and   
glanced at the twins. It was strange but they had a blond curly hair just   
like their dad. Gabrielle's hair was blond too. So why does Maeve had her   
hair black? It wasn't possible.  
  
Am I an adopted child mother?  
What do you mean sweetheart? Of course not.  
  
Maeve never saw Iolaus and Gabrielle exchanged a worry glance.  
  
- If IM not adopted, why do I have black hair instead of blond?  
- You know darling my sister lila had her hair black just like yours maybe   
its because....  
- Gabrielle why don't you go outside talk with her. It's about time we tell   
her the truth.  
  
Gabrielle looked at her husband who smiled at her to give her courage. She   
sighed and gave her hand to Maeve. They walked for a while before Gabrielle   
could begin her story.  
  
- Alright! I will ask you not to interrupt me before IM done with this OK?   
Because if you do I will not be able to go on. It's really painful for me to   
remember all this... Do I have your word?  
- I won't talk until you're done mother.  
- It all began 20 years ago when Xena left me to marry Hercules. I didn't   
want to travel with them. And it isn't when Iolaus and I got married. I   
lied. I will tell you what I've been doing for 2 years before Iolaus found   
me. I tried to travel by my own self. I couldn't. I felt so lonely and lost   
without Xena. I felt weak too. So I traveled for a while with an army and I   
fell for the commander. He did fell for me too so we fought side by side. He   
got killed in a battle one day. I was so sad that I ran away. I worked in a   
tavern and that's where I found out that I was pregnant. I was so desperate.   
I didn't know what to do. One fine day, Iolaus came in town and he got me   
out of my misery. We realized that we still loved each other even after all   
those years. He asked me to marry him and I told him I was pregnant. He said   
he will love the child as much as if it was his own. It was a little girl   
and we named her Maeve. Don't be mad at Iolaus my love because he loves you   
and even though you are not of his blood, you are his daughter. That is why   
you have black hair instead of blond.  
  
Gabrielle finally faced her daughter and when she saw a tear running her   
face, she tried to hug her but Maeve stepped aside.  
  
- How could you mother? You should have told me years ago...  
  
And she ran to the house to let go of her pain. Gabrielle dried her tears   
and slowly walked to the house.  
  
- IM so sorry Maeve. Even now I haven't been able to reveal who really was   
your father. I hope that one day you will forgive me. Its for your good, I   
have to protect you from him. You will only end up heart broken just like me   
if I let him come near you.  
- Did you said something mummy?  
  
The twins were looking at her. Gabrielle smiled.  
  
- I was thinking about a new story to told you tonight my angels. Are you   
having a great anniversary?  
- The best ever!!! We're old now we're 5 years old.  
  
Gabrielle laughed and felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
- Do you think she will be Alright Iolaus?  
- IM sure she will. She is strong just like you.  
- IM not strong. If I was I would have told her long ago.....  
  
  
Maeve was laid on her bed and crying. Her world was upside down just after a   
simple question. Her life had always been so peaceful and happy. Now   
everything was changed. Her dad wasn't her dad anymore. Why? Why this   
nightmare was happening to her? She never did anything wrong to anyone.  
  
- Please someone tells me it's not true. Tell me it's only a bad dream.  
  
Maeve closed her eyes but she quickly opened them when she heard a strange   
giggle. She saw a lady wearing only pink sitting beside her on the bed. She   
gets up and stares at her.  
  
- Who are you?  
- My name is Aphrodite, don't you recognize me?  
- The Goddess of Love! ! ! It's an honor to meet you.  
- Its nice to see you too honey but don't be so shy. IM an old friend of   
your parents. Well of your mother and stepfather I should say. We're family.  
- You've come to talk with them?  
- Nope, I came to talk to you. You asked for someone so here I am. It's   
unfortunately not a nightmare sweetheart, everything your mom told you is   
true, to a detail.  
- What detail?  
- Your father is not dead. Your mother didn't told you the exact story of   
what really happened.  
- Really? So who's my dad? Where is he? What's his name? I can't wait to   
meet him!  
- Hey! I cannot tell you. Your parents would be sssoooo mad at me. I don't   
want that to happen. Here is the deal, you know your mother's scrolls by   
heart I suppose?  
- Yes but...  
- What you have to do is simple, tell your parents you need some time on   
your own, traveling, so you will search for your dad.  
- How will I know where to look?  
- Take all the men who shared a bond with Gabrielle and asked them about the   
relationship they shared with her. I promise that you will find your father   
like that.  
- But they're all everywhere in the world. I'll never be able to do that.  
- Don't forget IM a Goddess. I will help you travel what do you think?  
- Mother will never agree with this. She will think IM too young and that   
it's too dangerous.  
- Yes, you're right. I got an idea, I will ask them if you can come in my   
temple for a while, you know to get to know each other a little. She will   
buy it I'm sure.  
- But why are you helping me? You could get in trouble with my parents.  
- Let's say I can handle them and that I don't want to see you in pain.  
- Thank you so much, you don't know how its important for me.  
- Your welcome Honey! Wait for me I'll talk to your parents.  
  
  
Later that night, Gabrielle and Iolaus were talking in their bed.  
  
- IM gonna miss her so much Iolaus! Did you see the look she had when she   
left? She was such in pain and that's my fault. Do you think she will   
forgive me?  
- How can she stay mad at you? She will understand and Aphrodite will help   
her relax and having fun. She will come back and be more happier then ever.   
Trust me Gabrielle, everything will end up fine, its not like her father was   
alive somewhere.  
- If only you knew, though Gabrielle, if only you knew......  
  
  
In Aphrodite's temple, Maeve was nervous and wanted to start the research.  
  
- Before going on your quest sweetheart you will sleep. You need to be in   
your full shape tomorrow, you're going on a emotional road. Tomorrow morning   
we'll get started. Go get some rest now.  
  
The sun wasn't shining yet that Maeve was up and getting ready. Aphrodite   
appeared besides her, yawning.  
  
- You sure aren't having your beauty rest huh? You wanna be going right now?   
You know where to start looking?  
- I think I'll start by Joxer. I know he loved mother for many years so   
maybe she finally fell for him.  
- Joxer? Where is he exactly? OK I got it. I'll send you on the road to his   
town but from there you will have to ask for his place. I cannot zap you in   
the middle of his kitchen, you would scare Meg and the kids to death.  
- Meg? Who is she?  
- Joxer's wife. You know one of Xena look alike? Enough chat, lets get   
moving. If you need me, you just have to call me and ill be right there   
alright?  
- Alright, IM ready send me there please.  
- Good luck Honey!  
  
Aphrodite waved at the girl as she disappeared. The last thing she was of   
Meave was her bright smile. She was so sure of her choice. She believed that   
Joxer could be her father. Anyway, now she needed more sleep, she would   
check on Maeve later.........  
  
Instead of being sad and depress, Maeve decided to think about the bright   
side of the situation. She was traveling, on her own and about to meet   
people dear to her mother and that she grown up with stories of them. It was   
like having your dreams coming true. Well, kinda. Even if Joxer wasn't her   
father, she would be happy to see him. She'd always wanted to meet him. At   
the market, she asked for Joxer's place, it was a quiet and calm little town   
so the villagers were nice and told her the location of his farm. Once she   
got there, she started to worry. What was she going to say to him? He   
wouldn't even know who she was. How will she explain why she came here? She   
knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. She waited but nobosy   
deemed to be home. She heard noise in the stable.  
  
- Hello? is anybody there? Is that you Joxer?  
- My dad Is not here, dont you know he's at the tavern at this time?  
- No I dont. who are you anyway? can you show yourself?  
- Well, come in the stable. Nevermind its a real mess so I'll come outside.  
  
Virgil got out of the stable and stopped when he saw Maeve. She was so   
beautiful! Maeve, when she saw him, felt her heart beating faster and she   
could hardly breath. Both of them werent able to say a word. He smiled at   
her.  
  
- You're looking for my Dad?  
- I dont know, it depends on who is your dad and who you are.  
- IM sorry, my name is Virgil I'm Joxer's son. You said you were looking for   
him.  
- Yes I am. I'd like to talk to him. My name is Maeve by the way.  
- Nice to meet you Maeve. Have we met before? You look familiar.  
- I dot think so, I've never been around here before.  
- Is it important? Before He is working but I can come with you to the   
tavern if you need to see him now.  
- I wouldn't want to bother but it would be great to see him as soon as   
possible.  
- Ok, I'll settle my horse and I'll be ready. It won't be long.  
  
He came back with a beautiful black horse.  
  
- Her name is Kristy. It's my horse and I'm really proud of her. Dont you   
have a horse?  
- No, I came here walking.  
- Do you want me to settle one for you?  
- No, I'll follow you.  
- No way! I won't let you walk beside my horse!! It's not polite and Kristy   
is so fast that you wont be able to follow us. Give me your hand I've got an   
idea.  
- My hand? What for?  
- This!! ( He grabbed her hand and pulled on the horse, sitting behind her)   
Ok, this way we will be faster to the tavern  
  
Maeve didn't answered, as confused as she was with Virgil so close. His arms   
were around her and she could feel his hard chest on her back. And what   
about his smell. Just like father, I mean, Iolaus. Maybe it was every man's   
smell. They quickly arrived at the inn and Virgil jumped off the horse.   
Maeve felt a bit disappointed. Virgil spread his arms open to help her get   
off. They were face to face, Maeve in his arms. They stared in each other's   
eyes for a while, then Virgil let her go and went to talk to Kristy. Maeve   
felt a warmth on her face. She was blushing! Virgil came back and said they   
would go in and he would get Joxer for her. She agreed. When they got   
inside, Maeve couldn't help a little gasp. The tavern was covered with   
weapons and drawings of Xena and Gabrielle. It was strange to see her mother   
with long hair. Hercules and Iolaus had an entire wall for themselves too.   
There was even tales about the King of Thieves. Wow it was like a scroll   
coming to life!  
  
- Virgil what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working at home?  
- Hey Mom! I want you to meet someone, she came here to talk to dad.  
  
Maeve smiled and stared at the exact look alike of Xena. Ok maybe a little   
oldest, tired and well, overweight but at least it was someone looking   
familiar to her eyes.  
  
- Hello, It's nice to meet you I...  
- Virgil you know what? She could be Kristy! She is so black that I wouldn't   
be surprise if it was a trick from the Gods. Did you asked them to change   
your horse into a human to have a girlfriend?  
- Mother! Stop kidding me! Her name is Maeve and she came to talk to dad.  
- What do you want with him?  
- It's not our business mom.  
- It's nothing about you or the tavern ma'am. Its personal, my parents are   
old friends of him and I stopped by to say Hello.  
- Alright but don't be surprise he doesn't recognize you, he's not totally   
here you know?  
- Mom!  
- Ok, Ok I'll get him but be sure to go back home and finish the job I've   
asked you to do.  
- I will.  
- You're a good boy!  
- I'm so sorry for that. My parents are kinda weird. Who are your parents   
anyway?  
- Hum, well, its....  
- Virgil, where is the young lady who came to see me? Meg said her name was   
Kristy. Is that a joke? I do not have time for this you know boy.  
- Her name is not Kristy, its Maeve she came...  
- Maeve? Let me take a look at you. (he took her chin and look in her eyes,   
he smiled then hug her) Maeve! IM so glad to finally meet you!  
- You know who I am?  
- Of course I know! You have your mother's eyes and I would never forget how   
beautiful they were. Is she here too?  
- No, I came on my own. I had to talk to you, in private.  
- In private? Ok. Virgil?  
- Dad?  
- Can you finish your work at home please? Meg will get mad at you if you   
don't. I'll take care of Maeve and we'll keep her for the night.  
- I don't want to bother you.  
- No, no I insist. You will stay with us. Gabrielle's daughter under my   
roof, its an honor. I couldn't wait to see you little girl. How old are you?   
You must be around 16 right?  
- IM 17.  
- My boy, Virgil is 18. I knew you 2 were not far. Alright come with me girl   
and Virgil please don't make your mom mad at you. We'll see you later.  
- Bye Virgil! Thanks for the ride!  
- Bye Maeve, It was my pleasure.  
- So is Gabrielle well with Iolaus?  
- Yes, they're happy.  
- Why did you came here to see me?  
- Hum, I have a question to ask you and thats a delicate one.  
- Go ahead, you can ask me anything.  
- What was the nature of your relationship with my mother?  
- What do you mean? She was my best friend and...  
- I know you loved her Joxer. But I want to know if you ever had a more than   
friend relationship with my mother.  
- One time, to be honest, I have to tell you that we did once. She never   
told you the story of when she lost her memories?? i tried to make her   
remember who she was but only teh happy memories. I never like to see her in   
pain or sad. I made her believe we were lovers. She asked me to take her and   
she kissed me. She wasnt herself you understand? It was so hard but I said   
NO and I told her the truht, that I made everything up. It has been one of   
the hardest decison of my entire life.  
- So you and her never.....??  
- Of course not! What do you think! It was not the type of Gabrielle! But   
why are you asking all these questions? You seem to be looking for a   
specific answer and I'm sorry if I cant help you. Tell me everything, uncle   
Joxer is good at listening.  
- I thought you could be my dad.  
- Your dad? WHAT? But you're Iolaus's daughter!?! I would have gave up   
anything to be the father of one of Gabrielle's child but unfortunately its   
not the case.  
- Iolaus is not my father! Cant you see that my hair is black?? I cannot be   
his daughter! Mother told me my dad was dead but someone came to me and   
said it wasnt true and that I had to go and search for my dad. I really   
thought it could be you.  
- thats so sad poor little girl! Well, im flattered you think about me. But   
if its not Iolaus I dont see who it can be. Where were we 17 years ago? You   
can try Beowolf maybe?  
- Beowolf? In the norse country? The guy who get Xena back to get mom out of   
the fire circle?  
- Thats him! I'd be surprise if he's your dad but his hair was kinda dark so   
who knows? But how will you travel there alone? Its unbelievable!  
- Can you keep a secret please? I have someone helping me traveling,   
Aphrodite, but dont tell Gabrielle or Iolaus because she will be in   
trouble!!  
- I asked you not to tell anyone it was me! Maeve!  
- Im sorry Aphrodite!  
- It's Ok, just look at that, I will kiss him and he will forget everything!   
Tadam! He will only know that you're safe and not to worry about you! See   
ya, love business!  
- Arent you hungry? We should go back home and eat, after you will tell me   
everything about you. You are not going anywhere tonight. You can travel   
tomorrow when you'll be rest. Let's go now, Meg is probably waiting for us.  
  
Maeve had a lot of fun with Joxer and his family during dinner. After a good   
meal, Maeve told about her life with her parents and the twins. She had her   
mother's talent for telling stories, everyone was listening to her. Virgil   
was lying on the floor, staring at her, like he was hypnotised by her words.   
Maeve, was giving him, quick, shy, glances when she thought he wasnt   
looking. Joxer was looking at the young ones with a tender smile. Maeve felt   
happy, even if her quest was far to be over. She found a warm house with   
friends that was enough for now. She'll see tomorrow where to go next. For   
now she just wanted to stay here with Joxer's family...... 


End file.
